The present invention relates to a lens processing system for processing a lens and a draining device for removing processing water attached to a processed lens.
In eyeglass lenses, for example, the processing of lenses, which has conventionally been performed individually at optician's shops, has in recent years come to be performed intensively at a processing center. In the processing center, a multiplicity of lenses are processed intensively in response to orders from optician's shops. In this intensive processing, it is desired that labor saving (automation) be attained as practically as possible in a series of steps related to lens processing. For this reason, a lens processing system has been proposed in which an unprocessed lens is taken out from a lens accommodating tray or the like, is conveyed, and is set in a lens processing device, and a processed lens is taken out from the processing device, is conveyed, and is placed (returned) on the tray or the like.
However, in the conventional lens processing system, a many steps which an operator has to perform still exists. For example, at the time of lens processing, in order to cool a processed part of the lens and remove chaff by processing, processing water is supplied. However, if the processed lens to which the water is attached is kept as it is, it can cause change in quality of the surface of lens, that is, water marks. Therefore, the operator has to perform an operation to remove the water attached to the lens after processing.